A number of deficiencies and problems associated with UWB Real Time Locating Systems particularly related to bandwidth management are identified herein. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, exemplary solutions too many of these identified problems are embodied by Example embodiments of the present invention may include, which is described in detail below.